Biotics Are New and Interesting
by meggochondria
Summary: This is a Mass Effect/Agents of SHIELD Crossover. It involves a girl attaining biotic powers and the Agents of SHIELD team helping her to undestand them. There will also be Turians.
1. Don't Touch Glowing Rocks

I tapped my pen against my desk as I stared at the clock on the wall. It read 2:53. _Two hours and seven minutes. Two hours and six minutes._ I repeated in it in my head. A small ping brought me out of my daze and I glanced over at my computer. Ian had sent me an email.

 _Hey loser, want to go grab some pizza after we get out of this hell we call our careers?_

I smirked and clicked on the small arrow to reply.

 _Anything to take my mind off the monotony._

I hit send and strained my ears slightly. I heard a soft ping from across the office and a faint scoff of agreement. Ian was my best friend. We had worked together for two years now, in the same 9-to-5, 6 foot by 6 foot squares. It wasn't the best job in the world, but it also wasn't the worst. He was a software developer and I was an operations processor. My job title was just a fancy way of saying 'number cruncher'. Basically, what I'm saying is, I was just like everyone else.

I turned back to my computer screen and got back to work, typing endlessly. At 4:45, I gave up and pulled a book out of my purse, opening it up to where I last marked it and began reading until I heard rustling from my neighbors that meant they were packing up to go home. Ian swung by my cubicle and leaned against the tiny doorway.

"Ready to go, loser?" He smirked at me, picking up my bag off the floor.

"You know you should really stop calling me that?" I said, smirking, jerking my bag out of his hand and putting it on my shoulder. We both began our walk to the stairs together. We agreed the elevator was overrated. And we only worked on the third floor.

"And why is that?" He said, walking in front of me, taking backwards steps.

"I might just start calling you Dumbo", I shrugged, he stopped walking and I sauntered past. I heard him clap his hands over his ears.

"They aren't THAT big", I heard him mutter beside me. I laughed and we both descended the stairs. Ian pushed open the door and smirked, "M'lady." I glared at him. He knew that I hated that.

The air outside was cool and crisp. I pulled my hat out of my bag and yanked it low over my forehead. We continued walking and chatting lazily, until we reached the pizza joint.

We'd done this several times before and it wasn't any different. We both shared our newest experiences with work. Ian had a feud with the office weirdo and I convinced him that if I somehow developed carpal tunnel syndrome, I might get some paid time off.

"Where will we be in 5 years, loser?" He asked me after we'd had a quiet moment.

"I'm not sure Dumbo, but I hope we both find our way out", we clinked glasses at that and took long sips of our beers. Ian came around to my side of the booth and leaned in close to me, smiling.

"Let's say in 6 years, if we haven't found anyone...why don't we get together?" I looked at him skeptically and took another sip of beer and swirled the remaining liquid around the glass.

"Why not now?" I leaned forward and placed my hand at the back of his neck, pulling him forward. His lips pressed to mine gently and I felt him freeze beneath me, but immediately his lips moved against mine. My head felt light and fuzzy. I wasn't sure if it was from the kiss or the beer, but there was no denying that I enjoyed it. I pulled away from him, blushing and covering my smile with my hand.

"I'm s-" I was cut off almost immediately as his lips met mine again, his hand making his way into my hair. He released me shortly after and stared into my eyes.

"I think you just made my year, Molly Iver", he said, smiling, his hand still resting against the back of my neck.

"I've been wanting to do that for quite some time, Ian Stratta", I grabbed my second piece of pizza and took a large bite out of it so I wouldn't have to say anything else. Ian draped his arm over my shoulder and I leaned into him.

"I mean I know we've had a few kisses over the past few years, but it was always when we'd be _considerably_ intoxicated and I wasn't sure if they meant anything", he rambled onto me. I swallowed my bite and stared at him.

"They always meant something", I said quieyl and slowly we both broke out into smiles and finished our pizza, holding hands when we could. He paid our bill and I made him let me leave the tip.

We walked down the street hand in hand; we lived only a few blocks from each other and we reached my building first.

"I wish I could walk you to your building", I said, standing on the bottom stair so I could see into his eyes.

"Don't worry about it", he said, taking my hand in his and intertwining our fingers. He leaned forward and I leaned forward. Our lips met again.

"Thanks for dinner, Ian", I said, once we broke apart.

"Don't worry about it, loser", he pecked me on the cheek and started walking backwards toward his building.

"Don't get lost on your way home, Dumbo!" I yelled at him. He shook his head, smiling and turning around. I watched him go for a moment and then turned back towards the entrance.

I went up a few steps and heard a loud clang from the alleyway beside the building. I shrugged and continued up, but stopped when I saw a soft glowing coming from the alley. Any sane human being would have kept going, they would have ignored it, but I did not. I turned and went back down the stairs to investigate. I crept around the edge of the building and in the middle of the alley was what looked like a glowing rock. I stepped forward slowly, my eyes widening as I got closer. As I approached it, I reached down and grazed my fingers across it curiously. I immediately collapsed against the pavement. My eyes watered and my throat felt like it was closing. It reminded me of an allergy attack I had to peanuts as a kid. My vision blurred and everything went dark.

I woke up after what must have been several minutes of being passed out when rainfall began to drip down my face. My clothes were soaked through. I looked around and the rock was gone. There was a small crack in the cement where it must have fallen but other than that, there was no evidence it had been there. I stood up weakly and made my way back to the stairs to my building, hugging myself and shivering. All of my muscles ached furiously. I tried to understand what had just happened but all I could recall was touching the stone and passing out shortly after. It scared me so much that I tried to shove the event out of my mind completely.

I reached my apartment, threw my purse into a chair and peeled off my clothes, dropping them in the washing machine immediately. I scrambled to my bed and climbed underneath the covers, still shivering. My back ached and I immediately buried myself beneath the covers, falling asleep almost instantaneously.


	2. It's Just The Beginning

"We have an 0-8-4 falling in the metropolitan area. It's projected to land in approximately an hour. We can predict its location as long as it isn't hit off course", Coulson glanced at me expectantly.

"And...you want me to go get it?" I said, raising my eyebrows.

"Yes", he pulled out his tablet and scrolled through the infomation.

"It's most definitely alien and undoubtedly dangerous. You need to get in and out quickly", Simmons piped in, raising one of her hands.

"Alright", I exhaled sharply and picked up my handgun from the table, pushing into the back of my pants.

"Whatever you do, Ward, do not touch the 0-8-4", Fitz stood on the opposite side of the hologram table, pulling up a diagram of what looked like a rock. Fun.

"Got it, Fitz."

I reached the lower deck and swung myself over my bike, pulling on the helmet. The bike roared to life and I sped off the ramp of the bus and down the road. I pulled out my phone and checked the coordinates Coulson had just sent me. I was 45 minutes away from my destination. I bent low over the bike and revved the engine, taking off toward the interstate. There were almost no cars on the road. It was just shy of midnight and I pulled into a backstreet, waiting for the 0-8-4 to hit. I sat still, listening to my surroundings, but the only noise was coming from the road and a cat meowing longingly from underneath the nearby dumpster. I closed my eyes for a moment and then looked down at my phone. Coulson had sent a message.

 _30 seconds til landing._ I stepped off the bike and braced myself against the closest brick wall. A loud bang came, but it wasn't from the alley that I was in. It came from a few over. My heart pounded heavily as I realized the coordinates had been miscalculated. Fitz never made mistakes like this.

"Coulson, we missed the landing by a few streets, but I'm heading for it now!" I nearly shouted into the comms radio.

"Jeez, you don't have to shout", Skye groaned into my ear piece. I ran down the street and located the alley. A bright light and a scream came. I stepped around the corner to find a young woman, clutching what looked to be a glowing stone. Her body jerked and twisted as if she was having a seizure. I bent over her and looked at her eyes; they were rolled back.

"Coulson, I- uh...?"

"Yes, did you get it?"

"We have a problem. A woman's touched it. She's convulsing."

Coulson groaned. I could practically see him pacing his office.

"Try to get the 0-8-4, Agent Ward. Now."

I reached down with a gloved hand and tried to pry the woman's hand from the stone.

"I can't. Her hand is stuck to it", I said, my voice strained. I couldn't even move her hand a centimeter. Immediately the stone's glow diminished and the woman's hand relaxed along with the rest of her body. "Whatever just happened, it's over now."

"Get the 0-8-4 and get out of there. We'll monitor the woman for now, get her name." I looked around and found her purse. I searched through it and grabbed her wallet, flipping it open. Several receipts fluttered out of it. I rolled my eyes and groaned at the mess, but found her name. _Molly Iver_. I stuffed the receipts back into her wallet and put it back into her purse. I wrapped the 0-8-4 in an iron wool towel and stowed into the bag that I had hanging at my side.

"Got the 0-8-4, Coulson. Her name is Molly Iver. What do I do about her?" I glanced down at her. Her long hair was spread out around her head and her chest rose and fell gently. "She looks to be okay. Breathing normal." I reached down and pulled off one of my gloves, gently placing it on her neck. "Heart rate fast, but still beating."

"Just leave her for now", Coulson said over the radio. "The best thing we can do for her is get the 0-8-4 back to the bus so that Fitz and Simmons can analyze it in the lab. We'll have Bobbi tailing her for awhile to see if any strange activity comes from this. I've got a bad feeling."

I glanced down at the woman again.

"Me too, Coulson", I murmured. I walked out of the alleyway and glanced back at the woman one more time. She seemed to be stirring now. She hadn't noticed me so I crossed the street quickly and stood in the shadows of the alley directly across.

She leaned up on her arm and put her hand to her forehead. "She's alright. She's just woken up", I said quietly into the radio. The woman looked over her shoulder and noticed that the 0-8-4 was gone. She stood up slowly, wobbling a bit and grabbed her purse. She made her way to the stairs to what I'm assuming was her apartment building. She walked in, her whole body trembling.

"I'm headed back", I said into the radio. I took out the earpiece and stowed it in my pocket, making my way back to my bike. I revved the engine a few times and took off back toward the bus to meet up with the team.


End file.
